


Murderous Noodle

by Deiciding



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Gen, Knives, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiciding/pseuds/Deiciding
Summary: After exactly 4 years of Noodle's disappearence, she finally returns to the band, but only to find that a cyborg has taken her place. She looses her sanity and goes insane.I don't own any characters in this or Gorillaz.
Kudos: 1





	1. Murderous Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was also from my Tumblr account. There is also murder and Gore in this. If you have a trigger to this stuff, I highly suggest you don't read this.  
> I don't own Gorillaz.

"I GAVE YOU SIGNS I WAS ALIVE! AND YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME!" Noodle yelled, she was beyond pissed off, but who could really blame her? She went missing and then when she revisited her band, she found out they replaced her with a cyborg. 

"Noodle.. What the bloody hell?!" Murdoc gave her a confused glare, and then everything went black for Murdoc. 

A few hours later, Murdoc woke up to see a strange room. He then saw his captive, Noodle.  
"Oh.. Sweet Satan... WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?!" The satanist yelled, a bit frightened actually. Noodle just laughed sadistically. "You'll regret even making that clone." Noodle started walking over to Murdoc, a knife in her hand.

Murdoc started to shiver a bit. "Noodle I-." Before he could finish his words, screams of terror filled the room as the guitarist skinned the satanist alive until he died.


	2. The aftermath

Soon after, Noodle wasn't the same anymore. She was like a complete different person, 2D was distraught from Murdoc's death, and Russel was hysterical. Sure, he was a bit of a twat sometimes, but that doesn't take away the fact that he was a good leader of their band.  
Soon after, an old pal of Murdoc stepped up, and his name is Ace Copular. Though Gorillaz was never the same, they still made music, and still sticked together as a band, and a team.


End file.
